


A Still More Glorious Dawn Awaits

by Nenagh24 (EverFascinated)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drabble, Gen, Kinda, The Dragons are Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/Nenagh24
Summary: The sky calls to every sentient being.Some more than others, granted. Argonians hear it only faintly, most preferring the solid feel of earth or gentle rocking of water under their feet. Some postulate that those more in tune with nature - the gurgling brooks, the echoing caves, the howling wind on a mountain top - are less likely to yearn for things beyond their native planet. For those who do, however, the call can be a powerful force.There are a select few who have the ability to call back. The Startouched.





	A Still More Glorious Dawn Awaits

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Space + Skyrim  
> Inspired by [this video/song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSgiXGELjbc&feature=youtu.be)

The sky calls to every sentient being. 

Some more than others, granted. Argonians hear it only faintly, most preferring the solid feel of earth or gentle rocking of water under their feet. Some postulate that those more in tune with nature - the gurgling brooks, the echoing caves, the howling wind on a mountain top - are less likely to yearn for things beyond their native planet. For those who do, however, the call can be a powerful force.

There are a select few who have the ability to call back. The Startouched.

Until very recently, the Startouched were nothing more than a myth. A legend that many hoped, wished, dreamed would become a reality. People who could communicate as the stars do.

Oh sure, the Greybeards could communicate in the broadest sense. They spent years studying and researching the cosmos. Even after so many years of study, they still only have the most basic knowledge and those few Shouts can only be spoken by those who have studied for decades.

Some of the common rabble scoff at it. 

“What mighty progress they have made as they eat, sleep, and breathe in pursuit of communication. As if speaking can hold a candle to actual travel! Become an engineer to get us out there if you want it so bad, says I.” 

It’s said that Startouched have no need for these years of study. They attune to the stars differently, not through extensive knowledge, but more of a resonance. To see the ancient names, to know their truth, and to stand in the concentrated light of those distant stars is enough. Enough to call back, to call their light down to Nirn, to use the gifts they have granted to perform wondrous feats.

In this time of uncertainty, as the many varied people of this land have to pick sides in a civil war instead of trying to reach the stars and answer the call of the sky, the fable is flesh and a Startouched walks among them.

Maybe, if the stars are on their side, the Startouched can resonate with the people as they can with the stars and help this world reach out.

The Startouched can answer the call of the sky and, in doing so, allow everyone else the same privilege.


End file.
